vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Yaksha
" Well these vampires are quite strong, though I am stronger 100 times stronger, Hey has anyone seen Eve Lydias my half-sister who may be more powerful than Silas and Hello? that means she can never die but It not easy so be afraid " ''-Adam to Elena and Stefan Adam Yaksha is a powerful Vampire-Human born in the country, England raised in the capital London. He is 100 years old exact, he lives by himself in Mystic Falls though currently living with Katherine Pierce, He is the first of his species. It is said by Bonnie Bennett that he is the reincarnation of '''Shiva '''the Hindu God " The destroyer " or "The transformer " . Biography Early Life Adam was born to a human mother and Tribrid father Boris, he was born in London along with his other brother. Adam's birth had been wanted by Boris who did not know that during the time of Birth his wife Cecily was being possesed by a Hindu Deity demon Shiva who was dying and knew that this child would be his reincarnation. For 9 months Cecily carried a child who kicked and broke her ribs. Boris used his blood to heal her and by the tenth month she died but Boris cut open her stomach and took the child out and gave it a little spank to the butt and Adam screeched like no human ever could and Boris smiled at his first son who was inhuman. " I will name you Adam Yaksha, I will name you Adam for you being the first of your kind as Adam was the first man ". Growing Up Unlike other kids, Adam learned the hard-way and was taught to be strong waking up early at morning times and having to do 100 push-ups straight until he felt the pain. Adam's brothers were born 8 years after him and he lead the way showing them discipline and skills. He had tested his newfound abilities and improved on them finding out he has a special gift unlike any other Vampire except Nuriel and Anahita who posses special gifts. At age 12 he had begun to feel hungry and devoured 10 humans one night, this is what mostly lead to his personality and soon found out the cops were no match for him and his brothers. They had changed entirely and by age 17, he had stopped aging completely so did his brothers. Him and his brothers fed when they wanted to once during a Gang War in New York, Adam killed all the gangs and left them each with a torn out throat showing his monster side. Later On After watching his father die, he and his brother's decided to leave there home and they split up with Adam going to Mystic Falls along with his other brother Jericho and the other one moved to South America, He shows up and kills Nuriel and Anahita than speaks to Stefan and Elena of his sister and how he is looking for her. Adam later on enrolls into the high school but does not really go instead searching for traces of Eve Lydias. He is also bent on destroying Matt who Adam seems to hate. After a while he and Katherine(now human) bump into each-other and he knew that this would be a easy thing so he used complosion and allowed her to agree to him staying in her house. Personality Adam is the type of person who believes himself to be a God and humans as Animals. He is a clear sadist enjoying when people are hurt and can be smart, charming and show a lot of charisma when needed. Adam is cold and brutal showing no mercy a result of his father's upbringing , Adam became a cold, heartless and bloodthirsty psychopath; even faster, stronger and more lethal than Silas and the Originals. He was adept at charm and charisma, but is shown to be actually vindictive, arrogant underneath the act; cruel and having no heart or sympathy towards any type of being. Appearance Adam is tall with a pale restless face and chiseled featured face along with hair the color of night and Ice cold blue eyes along with a swimmer's physique. He wear's a black t-shirt with black pants and black converse. In his Vampire form different from most vampires, his claws come out and his eyes turn green with a silver ring around his irisis, becomes skinnier and his hands are like skeletons. His skin turns rock-hard and kind of turns into a greyish-blue tint. Powers and Abilities *'Pathokinesis''' *'Tactile Thought Projection' *'Shield Penetration' *'Tracking Sense' *'Pain Illusions' *'Physical Attack Diversion' *'Visual Projection' *'Outcome Manipulation' *'Super Strength' - Adam is far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non- ancient hybrids and humans, . They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. His strength is matched by Primordial Werewolves and The Ancients also his sister. *'Super Speed' - Adam is much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-anicent hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. He is able to capture Silas a 2,000 year old vampire and also leave and kill the park ranger in a matter of seconds *'Heightened Senses' - Adam has extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Adam possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. . *'Healing' - Adam can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Adam's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid of human and vampire. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are virtually invulnerable. *'Immortality' - Adam have eternal life and youth. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath. He also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Adam has human strain so he is able to walk in the sun without a magic ring. *'Invulnerability': Adam can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. Traits of Species He has a more demonic sense to him ruthless and not caring if blood get's on his clothes feeling the pleasure of sinking his teeth into the victim. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Boris Children